When struck by flying debris, such as rocks or gravel, automobile and truck windshields often develop "stars" or "bull's-eyes". If not treated relatively rapidly, these rather small entities an develop cracks radiating outwardly therefrom across the entire width or height of the windshield. Whether or not the structural integrity of the windshield is adversely affected by a long crack, it is both unsightly and a driving hazard, inasmuch as it can distract the vehicle driver if it is in his or her line of sight. Therefore, it is recommended that such stars or bull's-eyes be repaired as quickly as possible, prior to the formation of cracks.
Various methods have been proposed for fixing such imperfections, and a number of "systems" are currently available for purchase. For example, the "Glass Medic" TM system uses a motorized electric vacuum pump to evacuate the immediate area around the bull's-eye. Polymer resin is injected into the bull's-eye after air has been evacuated therefrom, the resin being thereafter cured with ultraviolet light. This system provides adequate repair opportunities, but there are a number of inherent limitations incident to its use. For instance, it is relatively difficult to draw a vacuum and maintain the vacuum with the unit affixed to the windshield, hence the need to utilize an electric vacuum pump to provide continuous suction. Also, the device is not readily portable, as it needs an electric source and weighs approximately 50 pounds , and due to the size of the unit affixed to the windshield, it cannot be used to repair imperfections along the periphery of the windshield, since a vacuum cannot be drawn over the top of the windshield trim.
The prior art windshield repair systems have recognized that optimal repair of small imperfections in windshields is effected under a vacuum. If the area immediately surrounding the imperfection is evacuated, when the polymer resin is injected into the bull's-eye or crack, the entire volume of the imperfection can be filled with resin, as opposed to having an air bubble remain therein. The presence of air bubbles obviously prevents uniform resin penetration, and reduces the effectiveness of the repair procedure.
Therefore, there is a need for a windshield repair apparatus which is not only effective, but is highly portable, both in terms of weight and potential freedom from electric power, and which is capable of serving its function in areas of the windshield immediately adjacent the periphery thereof.